Chloe's Point of View
by Black and Silver Dreamer
Summary: The episodes from Chloe's POV, right now just 10 is up. R n R please!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I don't quite know why I wrote this... It's just episode ten from Chloe's POV I got bored, okay? ^^() R n R please? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Episode 10: The True Noir  
  
'How much longer until they're done talking?' I wondered as I looked at the dagger in my hand, 'But more importantly...when will I get to meet her and her friend?'  
  
I sighed, and put the dagger away as the door to the court opened, and out walked the target and some gaurds. Silently I readied myself and followed them, my heart racing, not with just the thrill of the hunt. 'She is here.' I realized, I could feel her presence, so close, but I had to complete my task first.  
  
The gaurds lead him to a narrow hallway, and it was then that I made my move, within seconds all the men lay dead around my feet. I heard heels clicking on the floor, coming closer. Her friend was approaching, but now was not when Altena wished me to meet them, and so I vanished into the shadows, out of the building. I ran all the way home, and as always, was greeted by a warm hug from Altena.  
  
Together we walked through the vineyard, neither of us talking, we didn't need words to understand each other.  
  
"Let us rest now my dear Chloe..." she said softly as we came to a tree. She took a seat, and motioned for me to lay my head in her lap.  
  
I did so happily, Altena was the only one who could put me at a true sense of ease, like the mother I never knew I had. I closed my eyes, and just listened to her soft voice.  
  
"Your task is very special this time..." she started to gently stroke my hair as she spoke, "You will finally meet her and her friend. Oh, how I have waited for this day!" I could hear the smile on her face in her words; I lived to make Altena happy, "Everything depends on you. Go see with your own eyes. See for yourself and decide."  
  
I opened my eyes, and sat up, "Shall I go now?" I asked eargerly.  
  
She laughed and nodded, "Yes. Go my precious Chloe, go and meet them."  
  
I laughed as I ran towards the town, 'Finally, I get to meet her!' I thought with a sense of joy.  
  
It didn't take me long to find them, their asking about the murder of Rubik, my target from earlier, made them easy to find. I stayed out of their sight, but watched carefully, once again my heart gave a flutter.  
  
I smiled as I thought of how soon I would get to talk to them, but first I had to see... I had to see if they were worthy of being Noir. I had to see, I had to watch them kill.  
  
As night fell I walked quietly down the road to the corupt judge's house, flashes of my talk with Altena were in my thoughts, 'Everything depends on you.' her words echoed in my head, and heart. I easily slipped past the judge's security, and soon found myself sitting in his chair, awaiting his arrival.  
  
I didn't have long to wait and he walked in, not noticing me until I moved slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
I didn't answer, he would soon be dead, and answers would not change that.  
  
"Who are you!?" he again demanded.  
  
"Judge D'Estaing...You have committed sins, countless sins actually," I spoke slowly, choosing my words carefully.  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Rubik is dead." I reminded him as I opened my eyes, "You are next."  
  
"You're the one who killed Rubik?" he asked, trying to appear calm, but I could almost smell his fear.  
  
"Yes, but there are others after you as well..." I answered him, "I only came to warn you for Noir is after your life." I closed my eyes, and enjoyed hearing the tiny gasp of shock and surprise that escaped from the fat man's lips.  
  
"Noir will bring death to you without doubt," I continued, "there is no way for you to avoid it. The deadline is closing fast. Noir will act shortly."  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" he again demanded the pointless question.  
  
"One who inherits the name," I answered him at last, "The name of an ancient fate." the words had been spoken, and I left him with a startled gasp as I disappeared from the window, leaving him to toil over what I had told him.  
  
I did not leave his home, merely hid, watching as he assembled a team of police to protect him from Noir. He put a gun in his briefcase and sat to wait for his death, not that he thought it was coming. He believed that the police could protect him.  
  
If his enemy were human maybe he would have been protected, but not against Noir... There was no hope for him.  
  
It was growing late, and I had yet to move, the police had passed me several times, but never noticed the small girl in the shadows. I heard a slight click, 'Heels...' I thought with amusement, 'They are here! At last!' I smiled to myself and watched as the judge drew his gun; he knew they had arrived.  
  
Mireille appeared frist, cocking her gun and standing in front of the judge. Only seconds later does she appear. Kirika. Her own gun also drawn.  
  
"You did come..." The judge spoke slowly as the cops appeared, weapons ready to fire.  
  
Only then did I realize the number of cops, so many I was unsure that they would escape, and I could not be the death of the two. That would have displeased Altena.  
  
I heard the judge laugh as the cops cocked their guns, and I watched, almost feeling the faint stir of the emotion I had so long forgotten. Fear. Fear for Kirka.  
  
"Impressive." Mireille said, bitterly adding, "When it's not part of your job you can be quite dedicated."  
  
He laughed again as he drew his gun, "Assassin, learn your place! You two don't even have the right to a trial. But before I pass judgement... Tell me who hired you."  
  
Mirielle growled slightly, and I could wait no longer to strike. The police never saw it coming, and diverting from my normal silent method of death, I allowed him to let out a scream before nudging him over the edge of the balcony, sending him crashing to the ground below.  
  
As I had hoped the judge and police were distracted by the sudden death, the two girls took cover, and so the battle began.  
  
'I will stay out of their way' I told myself and slid back into the shadows, watching as they ran, killing as they went. They were truely a deadly force, incredible in their abilities, and skills. Just like me.  
  
'Twenty-four shots...' I closed my eyes thoughtfully, perhaps praying for the dead, perhaps in marvel of Kirika's skill, to this day I still do not know.  
  
Leaning out from my places in the shadows, I surveyed the death, counting twenty-four dead men; one for each bullet fired. A slight movement catches my eye, and then the final shot is fired.  
  
'Twenty-five...'  
  
The judge began to make a retreat. It was time to fufil my promise to him.  
  
"It's you-" he choked out, still making a feeble attempt to escape.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that Noir would kill you?" I asked quietly, my knife already thristing for his blood.  
  
He screamed even before the blade pierced his skin, and his screams echoed through the deadly silent room. I knew that soon I would be face to face with Kirika and her friend.  
  
They ran to the body, staring at it, as if in denial that they could have failed, I hang my head, for a brief moment ashamed that I had stolen the kill from them. They both seemed to quietly sigh before cocking the guns again and turning to me.  
  
"What's your name?" Mireille demanded of me; I could smell the gunpowder from her gun, but it did not scare me, I am too thrilled to be speaking with Kirika and her friend to fear; besides, fear was for the weak Altena told me that.  
  
"Chloe." I answered her, having diffuculty keeping my smile off my face, I kept my eyes closed for the moment, savoring the sweet scent of fresh murder on them, that pungent yet delicious aroma.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded next.  
  
I couldn't keep the smile off my face any longer, "The true Noir."  
  
Both of them inhaled sharply at my words, and even I was slightly surprised at my boldness in speaking to them. I opened my eyes, and was silent for a brief moment as I took in their faces. Mireille looked frightened, as a mouse when cornered lloks, while Kirika kept that same impassive, and determined look on her striking face.  
  
With the same small smile on my face I began to walk away, past the stunned Mireille.  
  
She was too stunned to follow my slow movements, and when she tried to react, I felt an almost pange of jealously rise in me. She was unworthy to be with Kirika.  
  
Without a thought, my knife was at her pale throat, I could feel her heart beating through the cold metal.  
  
I glanced at Kirika, who had yet to take her gun off of me, she is the true assassin, never letting her gaurd down. I wondered if she would kill me for harming her friend.  
  
"If you really like we can see who's faster." I spoke softly, unsure whether I was speaking to Mirelle or Kirika, it didn't seem to matter, Mirelle's jagged breaths were the only sounds until I removed my blade, and heard a sigh of relief from Mirelle, "I am the true Noir." again I tell them.  
  
With all my willpower I walked away, melding back into my homes, the shadows.  
  
- Chloe 


End file.
